Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services, applications, and content, as well as user-friendly devices. Important differentiators in this industry are application and network services. In particular, these services can include navigation service applications for guiding users through various routes. Traditionally, little effort has been directed to determining routes that consider factors other than distance and fixed roads.